


Dal giorno in cui sei sparito.

by ImperialPair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Dal giorno in cui sei sparito,Ti sto aspettando in mezzo al nulla,Ti sto aspettando in questo posto desolatoCircondato solo da questa massa di fredda neve.





	Dal giorno in cui sei sparito.

Dal giorno in cui sei sparito,  
Ti sto aspettando in mezzo al nulla,  
Ti sto aspettando in questo posto desolato  
Circondato solo da questa massa di fredda neve.  
  
Ogni giorno i sveglio e penso che tu potresti essere tornato,  
Ogni giorno spero che il mio vuoto possa sparire in qualche modo.  
  
Mi guardo in torno con il mio occhio sano  
Alla ricerca della tua sagoma  
Alla ricerca di te.  
Ma ormai non sei più qui  
  
Mi manchi.  
Mame-chan mi manchi.  
Non riesci ad immaginarti quanto io desideri vederti.  
  
Vorrei vedere i tuoi occhi dorati.  
Vorrei toccare i tuoi capelli biondi.  
Vorrei farti provare il vero sapore del piacere.  
Vorrei che tu sia mio.  
Vorrei Essere tuo.  
Vorrei, non sai quanto vorrei,  
Ma non posso.  
  
Perché tu non sei qui,  
Perché tu non sei più con me.  
  
Mame-chan mi manchi.  
Mi manca tutto di te.  
Mi manca il modo in cui ti arrabbiavi alle mie battute.  
Mi manca il modo in cui ti arrabbiavi quando glia ti dicevano che fossi basso.  
Mi manca il modo in cui cercavi di aiutare gli altri.  
  
Amavo questo cose di te,  
Le ho sempre amato... credo.  
A quei tempi non lo capivo,  
H dovuto perderti per far chiarezza nei miei sentimenti.  
Ti amo Mame-chan,  
Ti amo infinitamente,  
Ma tu non potrai mai saperlo.  
Perché sei scomparso da quasi tre anni,  
Sparito chissà dove.  
  
Avrei voluto dirtelo prima,  
Avrei voluto capirlo prima.  
  
Avrei voluto fermarti e stringerti al mio petto.  
Avrei voluto sussurrati all'orecchio queste esatte parole  
“Ti amo Edward.”  
  
Magari non mi troverei qui adesso,  
Magari saresti con me  
E io non mi sentirei più solo.  
Magari saremmo entrambi felici  
Magari saremmo insieme...  
  
Nella speranza di rivederti,  
Continuerò ad aspettarti...  
E potrò finalmente dichiararti il mio amore.


End file.
